cthiafandomcom-20200214-history
D’Vel’Nahr Class
General Specifications It is planned to be launched from the 40 Eridani A Fleet Yards in 2409. It is the first fully Vulcan made ship using most if not all Vulcan technology. The ship has fully integrated ship wide Holographic systems and the quarters have independent holo-enviromental systems. Which allow the crew to select a "Piece of home". The holographic systems throughout the ship, also allows the EMH, when active to go to any location on the ship to help crew. Vessel Purpose: Deep Space Exploration, Border Patrol, Tactical Assault, Planet/Station Defense, Colony Transport. Commission Date of First Class Ship: 2409 Dimensions Length: 700 meters Beam: 420 meters Height: 168 meters Number of Decks: 38 ---- Tactical Systems * Offensive Systems: ** 21 × Type-XVI Vulcan Phaser Arrays ** 6 × Type-6 Burst Fire Torpedo Launchers *** 2 forward, 2 aft (Primary Hull), 1 forward, 1 aft (Pod Vessel) **** Vulcan Advanced Torpedoes **** Multiphasic Vulcan Torpedoes **** Tricobalt Explosive Torpedoes **** Gravimetric Torpedoes * Defensive Systems: ** Vulcan Auto-Regenerative Heavy Shielding Matrix ** Heavy Double Hull plus 40 centimeters of Ablative Hull Armor ** High Level Structural Integrity Field ** Mk 1 Vulcan Cloaking Device ---- Propulsion Systems * One Enhanced Vulcan Warp Core feeding two warp ring connected nacelles * Two Vulcan Impulse fusion reactor engine * Reaction Control Stabilizer Thrusters * Benamite-based Quantum Slipstream Generator Performance * Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp Factor 8.0 * Maximum Warp Speed: Warp Factor 9.3 * Maximum Rated Warp: Warp 9.987 for 21 hours * 0.7c sub-light velocity with temporal compensators ---- Starship Labs • Holographic Programming • Stellar Cartography • Astrometrics • Medical Labs • Biological Research Labs • Technological Research • Propulsion Research • Combat Simulations lab ---- Locations Main Bridge Like all Starfleet ships, the Main Bridge is the command and control center of a starship. The bridge is similar to that of a Sovereign Class bridge. This new bridge is more advanced in several ways, it allows better control of all systems and easier access. Another notable difference is the added console to the forward right side of the captains chair which allows the captain easier access to the ships systems status reports and auxiliary control to several systems. Directly forward of the command area is the Flight Control and Operations Management stations. Facing the main view screen, the Flight Control console, also known as Helm or Conn, is responsible for both piloting the ship at sub-light speeds and plotting a ship's course with the assistance of the navigational computer. Due the nature of the Helm station, while the ship is not docked at a star base or space station, this station is manned at all times. To the left side of the Flight Officer, is the Operations manager's console, also simply known as Ops. The Operations Officer is responsible for sensor control, communications, and liaison to engineering and the operations center, allocating computer resources, and dispatching maintenance teams. Due to the amount of sensitive controls and information that can be obtained, access to the station is restricted. Furthermore, this station is manned at all times, even while the ship is in drydock, space dock, or docked at a space station. At the very front of the bridge is a large view screen. This main viewer performs all the standard duties expected of it while active. Directly behind the command chairs is a large cutaway display of the starboard profile of the Hermiod-Type Intrepid Class Variant starship called, the Master Situation Display. Capable of showing the status of all ship systems, turbolift traffic, hull breaches, system status, EPS conduits, and all relative ship information. This console can also be used for limited engineering functions. Main Engineering Located on Deck 20 of the primary hull, Main Engineering houses the warp core and the primary engineering support systems that span two levels. On the lower level, Main Engineering is lined with several Engineering workstations that are used for diagnostics to damage repair dispatch. Directly to port of the warp core is the Chief Engineer's Office. Inside the office, the Chief has a direct line of sight with the warp core and several status displays that show every key system on the ship, from the impulse fusion reactors to the ship's deuterium supply levels. Directly starboard and mirroring the design of the office is an open work area for simulations, Engineering related projects, report writing, and situation analysis. Internal Security Along with Security officers it has an I.D.S (Internal Defense System) which is similar to those placed in several key areas of Starfleet Command and Star bases and stations during the Dominion war that was used to secure the room from Changelings. The major difference is this version is able to fire both pulse and beam phasers depending on the needs of the moment. Holographic Simulators * Holodecks: As the capabilities could see the ship in deep space for months at a time, crew morale has been an increasing matter to Starfleet Medical and Starfleet Command. As such, five Holodecks have been installed. These Holodecks are capable of hosting up to ten people at any one time, any more than that and the simulation might reduce in terms of quality to compensate for the computer lag time caused by that number of people. Additional holographic emitters are located throughout the ship. They are able to project the EMH and other objects as well as a new Inner ship Holo-communications System. This allows a person to project a holo-image of themselves to other locations on the ship. The emitters in the crew quarters are nearly as powerful as the Holodecks/holosuite emitters. Along with the localized environmental controls, the occupant is able to recreate nearly any environment. These makes long term travel easier on the crew and improve performance and maximize efficiency. Crew Quarters * Standard Crew Quarters: These are small rooms with two bedrooms connected by a single living room, and most are located within the ship and thus have no viewports. These rooms are furnished by a couch, dining table, two workstations and a food replicator in the living area while the bedrooms each have a standard bed, chairs and a bathroom with its own toiletries and a sonic shower. Because of the size of the ship and the number of crew, enlisted personnel and Ensigns are required to share their quarters with at least one other person, however senior officers are given their own quarters and are not required to share unless required. * Officer's Quarters: These rooms are commonly located along the ship's hull and have their own viewports. The living area is about the same size as the ones found in the standard crew quarters; however they only have a single bedroom attached to the living room. The living room is commonly furnished a couch and coffee table, dining table, and a food replicator. The bedroom is larger than the standard crew quarters and has a medium size bed and furniture. * Executive Quarters: The Executive Quarters are the largest on the ship and are only occupied by the ship's Commanding Officer and Executive Officer. These Quarters have a private work area, larger bedroom, living room with its own bath that can be configured to have a water shower or a sonic shower, depending on the officer's preference. VIP and Ambassadorial guests are given quarters this size on Deck 2. Containment A brig or holding cell is a type of prison on board a starship. These are heavily-guarded rooms that employ either gates or force fields to keep those incarcerated segregated from the general population of the vessel. These areas are used to contain criminals, fugitives, and others who pose a security risk and must be detained. They are also used as a means of punishment within the Starfleet ranks. There are two such rooms located onboard. In cases of long term containment, the crewmen or other detainee can be relocated to the smallest quarters on the ship located in the lowest decks; these rooms have a bed, a small table and sonic shower. Meals are delivered to the rooms if occupied. Sickbay and Medical Care The crew's primary medical care facility is located on Deck 05 in the center of the ship's saucer section. Sickbay is capable of treating any known disease or performing any surgery that is required. Further Medical services, such as the ship's biological research labs, dental care, Intensive Care Units, Radiation Treatment, Null-Gravity care and recovery suites are also found on Deck 05 near Sickbay. Sickbay is also equipped with the latest Emergency Medical Holographic Program as pursuant to the latest regulations from Starfleet Medical requiring all Medical care units on Starfleet ships and installations be outfitted with holographic emitters. Additional holographic emitters are located throughout the ship. ---- Auxiliary Vehicles Shuttle Bays: 5 Shuttles: 25 • 2 x Delta Flyer type • 10 x Type 14 Shuttles • 2 x Danube Class LT Variant Runabout • 5 x Cargo Transport Shuttles • 10 x "Repair" Support Craft (Separate Storage) Transports: 4 * 4 x Transports Fighters: 25 Standard Load: 25 Wartime: 50 * 25 Type 9 Attack Shuttle ** 5 x Strike Wings Nearly identical to the Jaguar Class fighter, the Type 9 Attack Shuttle is a modified Type 9 Shuttle; it has increased impulse power and thruster maneuverability. The Type 9 Attack Shuttle has two forward modifiable pulse to beam phasers, one forward micro torpedo tube and 1 aft phaser. The Type 9 Attack Shuttle is a relatively new addition to Starfleet's small attack crafts. Because of its simple design the T9AS can be easily replaced when one is lost in battle or other missions. The T9AS has a full systems array that is found on most other shuttles but is normally not activated and the power is allocated to the Offensive and Defensive systems. Category:CoV